gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Aleksander Reid
Major AleksanderGears of War: Anvil Gate pg 257 Reid was a high ranking Gear officer in the Post-Emergence Day Coalition of Ordered Governments army who was next in line to take over the army if Chief of the COG Defense Staff Col. Victor Hoffman died. He was in charge of the Explosive Ordnance Disposal Unit teams and organizing supplies, while also serving as an advisor to Chairman Richard Prescott. When the COG collapsed and abandoned Vectes, Reid joined the rapid response force based on the CNV Sovereign that protected the scattered settlements of former COG refugees. Biography Locust War Battle of Ephyra Ten years after Emergence Day, the Locust launched a massive attack on the city of Ephyra, and Reid was placed in charge of the secondary CIC in Jacinto City. The Locust defeated the COG forces in the city, and Reid managed the evacuation of COG forces back to Jacinto City. Reid contacted Lt. Anya Stroud, who was with Col. Victor Hoffman, to inform him about casualties. He reported to Hoffman that Ephyra and South Jacinto had been evacuated, and that he was now working on casualty lists. Reid then told him Strachan's King Raven had been shot down over Hadlane Hall during Sgt. Marcus Fenix's unauthorized attempt to rescue his father, but that Marcus and the rest of Bravo Squad had been rescued by KR One-One, although Marcus was knocked out and the others had minor injuries. Hoffman asked what had happened to Professor Adam Fenix, and Reid reported to him that his body had been found in the rubble of his house, but that he was unsure who had reported that in, as the military was in chaos. Hoffman then inquired if Pvt. Dominic Santiago or the others had known that Marcus did not have authorization for the rescue mission, and Reid informed him that they believed it had been an official mission. Hoffman then ordered Reid to send two members of the military police to detain Marcus when he woke up, and to have him charged with dereliction of duty.Gears of War: The Slab pg 94-96 Lightmass Offensive Four years later, Reid was working at a refugee center on Corren Way when the Locust began another offensive against the COG. Hoffman decided to counterattack with the Lightmass Offensive, and Lt. Donneld Mathieson contacted Reid to call him back to the CIC so he could run the logistical side of the operation.Gears of War: The Slab pg 423 Vectes Stranded Insurgency On the way to Vectes, Reid spent most of the trip trying to get on Chairman Richard Prescott's good side, annoying Hoffman enough that he took a King Raven to the island just to get away from Reid and Prescott. After arriving on the island, Reid commanded an EOD team in New Jacinto, which included Pvt. Samantha Byrne.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 14 After the Battle of Vectes, Reid informed Sgt. Rory Andresen's wife that he had been killed in a Stranded insurgent ambush.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 45 After the Coral Star was destroyed by Lambent, Reid met with Delta-One when they arrived back at the docks at Vectes Naval Base. He ordered Sgt. Marcus Fenix and Sgt. Bernadette Mataki to report to the infirmary, and then to Hoffman for debriefing. He then ordered Cpl. Damon Baird to take the rest of the squad and patrol the city's north perimeter to reassure the civilians, due to tension between the Jacinto citizens, the Stranded who accepted amnesty, and the Gorasni.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 145-146 Meeting With Prescott A few days later, Reid went with Royston Sharle to meet with Chairman Prescott. They waited outside his office until Hoffman and Commander Miran Trescu finished meeting with him, and Reid smiled at Hoffman as he walked by. He told Hoffman how Bernie had killed three Stranded Insurgents and captured weapons and ammo, and had been brought back to VNB by Major Gill Gettner. Hoffman thanked him for the update, and told him to have Gettner do an aerial recon, and have a report on fuel projections prepared for him by 23:00. Reid acknowledged the order, and went into his meeting with the Chairman.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 257-258 Battle of New Jacinto During the First Battle of New Jacinto, Reid went with Prescott to get the civilian population evacuated a safe distance away from the battle.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 359 Collapse of the COG When Chairman Prescott abandoned the COG, his civilian liaison duties were passed onto Reid and Royston Sharle. As they were preparing the CNV Sovereign for abandoning Vectes, Dominic Santiago noted that Reid had been right about needing to grow fruit to survive. Dom sarcastically suggested they name the place the Aleksander Reid Tomato Sanctuary and also name a variety after him.Gears of War: Coalition's End Following the Third Battle of New Jacinto, Reid took part in the meeting to discuss evacuation. When Hoffman announced that it would effectively be the end of the COG, the look on Reid's face was noted to be interesting and almost pity. Hoffman got the feeling that Reid was the only man in the room that believed the COG still existed anyway.Gears of War: Coalition's End, pages 388-390 Personality and Traits Both Col. Hoffman, Lt. Anya Stroud, and even Cpl. Damon Baird held a negative opinion of Reid, considering him to be an asshole and a kissass.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 197 He was unable to inspire soldiers and properly motivate them. The only reason nobody had killed Reid was because he was good at organizing supplies.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 145 If Hoffman died, Reid would take over Hoffman's position, and Hoffman admitted that the idea of Reid and Prescott running the COG worried him more than death, as he'd apparently be such a bad leader. Appearances *''The Slab'' *''Aspho Fields'' *''Jacinto's Remnant'' *''Anvil Gate'' *''Coalition's End'' *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males